A New Ash
by Guardianoflife222
Summary: Ash started off his journey with a different group and a better Pokemon team. He has shocked the world in winning his first league at 10 years old, and his life will never be the same. He will follow a different path than most. He will face constant challenges, deal with new emotions towards others, and grow as a trainer Part 1 of a series. Kanto-Based. Pearlshipping.
1. Chapter 1

"Pikachu finish this with Thunderbolt!"

A powerful electrical attack struck the opposing Pinsir, which collapsed in defeat. Upon a close inspection, the referee made his decision "Pinsir is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner! Which means the victory and the match go to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

Joy. That was the only thing Ash Ketchum could feel at this moment. He stood on the Indigo League platform with a trophy in hand. Ash Ketchum, christened the next Pokemon Master after his dominant performance in the Indigo League. 10 years old, and Ash orchestrated the most magical run in the 79 years the Pokemon league existed. He swept through the group stage without losing a single pokemon, and once he advanced into the knockout rounds his skill was truly put on display. Ash and his team defeated every opponent's full team each round, while only losing 1 pokemon per battle. That was a 6:1 ratio of wins to losses, the best possible ratio, achieved by a rookie trainer.

Standing on Ash's right was his best friend from childhood, Dawn Berlitz. She left Pallet Town with a Bulbasaur and a Piplup(a gift from her grandmother from the distant Sinnoh region.) She was also a Pokemon trainer, but her skill level was not on Ash's level. A finish in the top 8 was above average for a rookie trainer, but Ash's miracle run had taken the spotlight from her. She wasn't angry, but instead she was proud of her best friend(and current crush.)

Standing on Ash's left was Brock Harrison. A former gym leader and aspiring breeder, Brock took on the brotherly role over the two younger Pallet Town pals. He did all off the cooking and cleaning, but he didn't mind. It was something he did his entire life at the gym for his family, so in fact it was much easier doing it for 2 people instead of 10. He was happy for his younger friend's accomplishment, because it was no small task. When Brock and Ash faced off for the Boulder Badge, Brock knew this kid was special. Using a Pikachu against a rock-type gym leader was a bold and seemingly stupid idea, but Ash won with a few lucky breaks.

On Ash's shoulder was his loyal starter Pikachu. The past 10 months had been a roller coaster for the small yellow mouse. He was given out as a last resort for the late trainer, and he did not like Ash at first. Why didn't he like Ash? No one knows, but he hated him. But at the beginning of the journey, when Ash was willing to sacrifice himself to a flock of Spearow to save the pokemon he just met, Pikachu knew there was something special. Through thick and thin, the two bonded and were now inseparable. Pikachu was the powerhouse behind Ash's championship, defeating opponents of every type. Without the electric type's efforts, there was no way Ash would have won.

Walking to the stage and the microphone was Mr. Charles Goodshow, President of the Pokemon League. He approached the young champion and offered him a handshake, which got cheers from the people watching the closing celebration. He than raised a hand, signaling for everyone to sit down and get quiet.

Mr. Goodshow cleared his throat before speaking. "Thank you all for your support in the 2013 Indigo League Tournament! This competition was one for the ages, as our young victor, Ash Ketchum swept through his opponents on route to the most impressive run in a league tournament in Pokemon League history!" The crowd roared at the mention of the historical feat.

Goodshow raised his hand again; he knew he had to let the boy speak quickly. "Now please welcome to the stage, Mr. Ash Ketchum"

Ash gulped at the sound of that because public speaking was not his strongest suit. He walked to the microphone, and shook Goodshow's hand once more, before stepping up to deliver his speech.

"Well, I'm at a loss for words. I'm still trying to understand that I just won this whole thing, it's just pretty crazy." The crowd cheered in support for the young man. "How many rookie trainers can say that they won a league in their first year competing? This was without a doubt the greatest time of my life to date. I could not have done it without my two best friends, Brock and Dawn, or without my pal Pikachu leading the charge in all of these battles! I want to thank all of you who supported me, and I can't wait to see you all at the closing ceremonies tomorrow morning!" The crowd cheered again, chanting Ash's name as he left the stage with his friends.

"So Ash, how are we gonna celebrate this?" Brock pondered

Ash flashed his trademark bright grin, and said "I need to eat first!"

*Short chapter, but this is just the intro. All other chapters will be longer. Ash's team has different Pokemon that his original Indigo league team, and if any of you want a sneak peek feel free to PM me. Chapter two will contain the celebration of Ash's win, the next region, and the revelation of Ash's 8 pokemon. Remember to read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and Brock were seated in a private table in the Pokemon Center, going to the greatest lengths to have some private time before Ash's big press conference that evening. It was only 2 pm, but Ash had to report to the stadium by 4 for a press conference regarding the tournament, and following the conference he was required to go to a honorary dinner with the Elite 4 and Lance, regarding the dates of when he would take on Kanto's strongest trainers with the hopes of becoming Champion. The three kids were conversing, reminiscing on Ash's dominant wins, and just as Brock was about to mention Pikachu the TV could be heard.

_"My oh my folks, this young man is absolutely scorching the competition. Ash Ketchum has steamrolled his was to the final match, and he is keeping up this ridiculous pace. Josh Leach hung around for the first couple of battles, taking down Ash's Ivysaur with his Pidgeot. But once Ivysaur went down Ash picked it up. Ketchum's Pikachu took down Pidgeot, while Arcanine took out a Vileplume and Golbat. After 3 quick wins and an intermission, Ash and Josh have come back out ready to finish it all!"_ The TV was replaying Ash's championship bout, and they were at the intermission, the announcer clearly playing favorites. After it cut to commercial before the second half of battles, Dawn brought up an interesting question.

"So Ash, have you thought about where you want to go next?" Dawn was a little hesistant at asking, because she didn't like the idea of her best friend and crush leaving her. She only brought up the question because she wanted Ash to take her on his next journey.

"Well Dawn, I still have to take on the Elite 4, and if I somehow win against them plus Lance, I will have to stay in Kanto. If I lose, I'm still not entirely sure about where I wanna go, but most likely Hoenn. I've heard from Professer Oak that it is a very nice region and the competition is just as good." Ash was spitting out little pieces of his hamburger while he was explaining his plan to Dawn.

_"And here it is folks, the final stand for Josh and Pinsir. After the break, Ash's Poliwhirl took down Josh's Charizard. Then Ash's Persian fought and defeated a very strong Shiftry that Josh had acquired during his time in Hoenn. Now it is Pikachu and Pinsir, and Pinsir looks like it can collapse at any second. _

_"Pinsir don't give up, use ViceGrip!" Josh called out. Pinsir charged bravely, not wanting to go down without leaving a mark on his opponent._

_"Pikachu, Thunderbolt" _

_After the ref made his final decision, the announcer went nuts. "He's done it folks, Ash Ketchum has won the Indi_-"

The announcer's words were cut off by an anxious Brock, who turned off the broadcast. He than turned around with an eyebrow raised, directed towards Ash.

"Ash, you aren't considering Hoenn just because Shiftry was the first non-kanto pokemon you battled, right? Your journey is nothing to be messed around with, from now on every time you compete people will try even harder to bring you down. After all, it isn't often a 10 year old basically walks through a league competition and gets deemed 'The Next Master' right?"

Brock had formed a strong bond with Ash over his jouney, and he knew how different the next few years, if not the rest of his life would be if he kept being Ash's companion. He was just looking out for Ash's best interests. Ash on the other hand, seemed a little irritated by Brock's question.

"Brock, just because I'm 10 years old doesn't mean I'm stupid. I get it, things will be much different now. I'm leaning towards Hoenn because I know Pikachu wants to get stronger, along with the rest of my team. I simply will not deny myself or my hard-working team of a challenge, it isn't in our nature, right buddy?" Ash motioned to Pikachu, who replied with a peace sign and an excited yelp of his name. "But I need to go back to the stadium, apparently the press conference got bumped up to 3, so I'll see you guys after that and the dinner!"

Ash and Pikachu separated from Brock and Dawn, and the pairs gave each other a goodbye wave. The champion and his pal arrived at the stadium where they were greeted by security, who escorted them to the table, along side all 4 members of the Elite 4, Lance, and President Goodshow. The room was packed wall to wall with reporters wanting to dissect the brains of the great trainers before them with their various questions.

Mr Goodshow was the first to speak.

"Attention everyone. Thank you for coming. Due to the large number of reporters and the strict schedule we are being held to, there will only be a few questions answered in this press conference. I will select each reporter, so don't kill each other trying to get the usher's attention. Now, is there any questions?"

The reporters all threw their various microphones and notebooks in the air attempting to get Mr. Goodshow's attention. The older gentleman selected a young male reporter in the the third row, and gave him the first opportunity.

"Hello, I'm Josh McRoberts from Channel 7 in Kanto, my question is directed towards Lance. Do you think Ash Ketchum has a realistic opportunity of taking your title?"

Lance seemed to concentrate very hard for a moment before he answered. "Any trainer who wins a league must be given the respect they earned. While Ash is very young, he showed that he deserves to be in this position due to his dominating run through the conference. He may run into a few obstacles that keep him from getting to me this year, and his age might hinder his performance against competition as fierce as the Elite 4 in his first year, but I guarantee within the decade Ash will be a regional champion."

The room went silent at Lance's bold prediction. Even Ash, who always had something to say, found himself at a loss for words. The room held its awkward silence for a few moments before Mr. Goodshow addressed a middle aged female reporter to ask her question.

"Um, oh yeah, I'm Veronica Burgandy from the Pallet Town Press. This question is for Ash. Have you thought about what order you are going to challenge the Elite 4 in? Perhaps weakest to strongest or vice versa?"

Ash seemed a little surprised by the second part of the question. How could she even label one of them as being weaker than the other? They were called the ELITE four for a reason, but nonetheless, Ash collected his feelings before delivering an answer.

"I plan on utilizing the 7 days the League has given me to decide an order in which to face the challenge I am faced with. However the decision will be hard, since all 4 trainers are very skilled in their respective types."

The question and answers continued for another 10 minutes, covering a wide variety of topics and involving everyone at the table. Finally the President picked the last reporter of the day.

"Hello, I'm Justin Mercer from Channel 11 in Viridian City. There has been several arguments about which of your pokemon is your strongest. Do you have any answer to stop the debate?"

Ash chuckled, he only had 8 pokemon, and all of them had won multiple battles in the tournament. He wanted to say Pikachu, but he knew he would be unfair to Charizard, Ivysaur, Arcanine, Persian, Poliwhirl, Fearow, and Dragonair. He had to think of an answer that could settle any argument.

"Personally, I have no right to name which one of my pokemon is strongest. While some of them won more battles in this tournament, each individual pokemon on my team brings its own uniqueness, strengths, and weaknesses for each battle. I have no one in particular I could choose."

Before anyone could protest, Mr. Goodshow spoke.

"Thank you all for your respect and patience, there will be more time for questions after the dinner between all 7 members at this table here tonight. If anyone has anymore questions they will be answered at a later time. This conference is over, we must be leaving now."

The 7 men and women combined walked off the stage, escaping more questions and harassing reporters, and were escorted out and into limousines that would take them to their next destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

The time was now six in the evening, and a crowd of paparazzi was gathering outside of President Goodshow's Kanto home right by the Indigo Plateau. The reason was the same for every member of the media outside; the dinner between the Elite 4 and Lance, Mr. Goodshow, and Ash Ketchum was happening. No one gave a damn about how good the meal was, everyone just wanted to know how Ash would be handling his upcoming matches versus the Elite 4. Every reporter there knew how important being the first one to report the news was, and some attempted to get past the fence surrounding the property, but unfortunately the security personnel were doing an excellent job at keeping trespassers back. The news crews now had to play everyone's least favorite game; the waiting game.

Meanwhile inside the home, everyone at the table was being treated to a lovely evening. Only the finest foods and the nicest drinks were put onto the plates and into the cups of the revered group. All though everyone was eating a very hearty amount of food, Ash was managing to surprise even more people with the amount of food he could inhale. While the adults expected his manners to be a little below their level, no one expected the barbaric way he consumed his food. Utensils were out of the questions, somehow everything became a finger food. The group was treated to a buffet style dinner, with a wait staff bringing them whatever they needed. Ash managed to out eat the other 6 combined and then some. The elder members were casting glances while Ash was consuming yet another plate. President Goodshow started the conversation.

"So Ash, we need to discuss how you want to go about facing the Elite Four. You can have up to a week long period of rest in between each battle, but you could also have all four battles consecutively. However, all battles will be full 6-on-6 battles, with substitutions for both sides being permitted. The only thing you really have to worry about is when you want to battle who."

Ash was still focusing in on his fourth hamburger, but he managed to catch the main points of Goodshow's instruction. He began talking, with food flying out of his mouth as he did so.

"Well, I still want to talk to Dawn and Brock before I do anything. They have been my best friends this whole journey and I want their help deciding a good order. Personally I just enjoy a good battle, but I know I have to pick an order, and those two will help me easily. When do you need to know by?"

The president put his finger on his cheek, deep in contemplation for a few moments before talking.

"Well today is Saturday, ideally I would like to know by Monday, but at the absolute latest tell me by Tuesday so I can get out proper advertising and bring in the essential resources for these matches. Your challenge will be a very popular one, and people are going to want to watch the boy wonder against the powerful Elite 4 and champion."

Ash nodded to show his understanding, before directing full attention to the big hot fudge sundae in front of him.

Lance had been keeping an eye on Ash since the beginning of the league tournament, and he knew Ash was something special. The calmness he had during a battle was at a tremendous level for his age. Not only his calmness, but the way he controlled a battle was fascinating. Ash commanded his pokemon with the skill many trainers can never fully obtain. No strategy an opponent threw at him would rattle him, but instead Ash found a way to counter.

The skill and precision he and his pokemon possessed in battle could not be taught. It was a natural gift, and either a trainer has it or they don't. Most Elite 4 members and Champions had some intangible quality about them that put them on a higher pedestal than their opponents. Ash was born to battle, and he had an inner fire that drove him. Lance could see the potential and that inner drive to get better, so he took a risk.

"Ash, how would you feel about training with me for a while?"

Everyone at the table directed their attention towards Lance with a look of pure confusion. Especially Ash, because he had no idea what a well-known Champion would want with a 10 year old rookie trainer. However, Lance was expecting this sort of reaction from everyone, so he continued without much hesitation.

"Ash, you have something special about you. I can't place my finger on what exactly that thing about you is, but in my time as Champion, I believe you have the most potential to take my title away from me or one of the other regional champions. I know that these past few weeks might have been the craziest of your young life, and my offer probably adds to the chaos. I extend this offer to train with you because I want to unlock your potential. If you choose to come with me, I promise when you return you will take the title of Champion from whatever region you choose."

The room was completely silent. President Goodshow looked rather furious, while the Elite 4 still seemed puzzled. Ash on the other hand was sitting in his chair completely dumbfounded. How often is it that a Champion offers to take you as his pupil because he thinks you have the greatest potential out of anyone he has ever seen? While Ash was running all of these questions through his mind, he realized that everyone was staring at him, waiting for an answer.

This was without a doubt one of the hardest things Ash had ever had to do. If he went with Lance, he would be isolated from his mom, Brock, and Dawn. If he stayed to face the Elite 4 and lose, Lance might become disinterested in him to teach him.

"Lance that is a very incredible offer. However, there is one thing I must do than I can give you an answer, if that is okay with you."

*Well everyone how have I been doing? One of my reviewers gave me a great set of options for how to move forward in this story. Either have Ash go through the various regions without the training and stay with Dawn the whole time, or do the training and have his feelings grow when he returns. PM me with which idea you like better. Thank you for the support and remember to Read and Review!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Sure Ash, just let me know sometime in the next few days, it's a big decision take the time necessary to ensure you choose the option that you feel is best"

Lance's words were stuck in Ash's head on the way back to the Pokemon Center. While Lance's offer was not the end of the dinner, Ash was incredibly distant from everyone for the duration of the meal after it was brought up. The adults understood how big of a deal this was, so when they saw how deep in thought he was, no one bugged him with questions. However, that courtesy could not help Ash with his decision. He could not stop the clash of emotions going on inside his brain.

One side of him wanted to go with Lance. He was a regional champion, with high hopes for Ash, and a promise that Ash would only get stronger if he came along. He had a dragon-type in Dragonair that he knew could become an absolute powerhouse for his team if Lance worked with it. He was still young, and even if he was gone for 2 years he would only be 12, with the ability to come back into any league and instantly be a contender for a title.

On the other hand, Ash had become attached to Dawn and Brock. He couldn't even think about deserting them or his mother for however long Lance wanted to mentor him. The three had become a close-knit group, and if Ash left, who knows what could happen to them. This decision was going to be tough, and he knew he had to talk to Brock and Dawn.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were sitting in the lobby of the Pokemon Center. It was only 9 pm, but Dawn and Brock were concerned about how tired Ash seemed to be. Even Pikachu, who had been with the two friends while Ash was at dinner, couldn't seem to get Ash out of the weird funk he was in. No matter what the three tried, Ash's energy level was still at an unusual low point. Brock had a feeling it was something that happened while Ash was at dinner that put him in this mood.

"Ash, what happened at that dinner of yours? Because since you got back, you've been extremely quiet and this isn't like you at all."

Dawn nodded after Brock spoke, signaling that she agreed with what the older boy said. Ash could only sigh as he knew this conversation was inevitable.

"Guys, at the dinner when we were discussing when I was going to battle the Elite 4, Lance offered me the chance to go and train with him for a while. He did not say how long that while is, but I would assume that it would be at least a year if not longer. I've been bummed because I can't decide whether I want to go or not."

Brock's jaw dropped, and his face was covered with pure disbelief. Dawn on the other hand smiled, because there was still a chance that Ash would be with her. Brock was the first to speak.

"Ash you have to go with Lance! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity that trainers can only dream of! You already are talented in your beginning year, just imagine how powerful you would become if you spent a year training with Lance. Dragonair would become powerful, you could catch new and other powerful pokemon, or you can just keep training your original 8 to be unbeatable. Lance doesn't give out compliments lightly, gym leaders know that forsure, so clearly he finds something about you very interesting. If I was you, I would go with Lance hands down."

Ash understood what Brock was saying, it was basically a repeat of the thought he had been replaying in his head for a few hours. But he still wanted to hear Dawn's opinion.

"Dawn, what do you think?"

She bit her bottom lip when Ash asked her that. The question made her nervous and uncomfortable. She wanted him to stay with her more than anything, but she knew this wasn't the time to announce her feelings. Dawn knew she had to think of a convincing reason why Ash shouldn't go.

"To be perfectly honest Ash, I think you should keep traveling with me and Brock. Let's say you do go with Lance for a year or so, come back, and win a league. People would be on your case nonstop! All they would say is 'he got to train with Lance' or 'Lance made his pokemon strong, Ash isn't even good'. But if you kept traveling, win more leagues, and eventually win a title, people will have to respect you since you did it all by yourself."

Ash was surprised by Dawn's words. He had considered staying just so he didn't leave his friends, but he never thought about the future outcomes if he were to become champion somewhere. Her argument made a lot of sense, but so did Brock's. This decision didn't become any easier.

"Thank you both, its nice to hear the opinions of those who truly want the best for you"

The three sat around and talked, with Ash much more energetic, for about another hour. Brock than said he was going to go to bed, and Pikachu went with him, which left the two 10 year olds all by themselves. Dawn knew this was a golden opportunity.

"Hey Ash, can I tell you something?"

Ash nodded because they were best friends, he was slightly confused by why she would ask, but he just motioned for her to continue.

"No matter what you choose, I just hope we can at least stay friends."

She kissed him on the cheek and ran off to bed, leaving a dumbfounded Ash touching his cheek wondering what just happened. He sat there for a couple more minutes, still confused at what happened in the past 30 seconds, but he to soon went to bed.

As Ash got under the covers, with Pikachu curled up at the end of the bed, he finally figured it out. He whipped out his Pokenav and typed up an email for Lance. It was official, Ash had made up his mind and would announce it at the closing ceremonies tomorrow morning.

*Hey guys, any of you who are reading "The Master's Triumph" I haven't given up on it! I'm just in writers block for that right now, and I'm doing my best to get out of it! Back to this story, I already have Ash's decision in mind due to personal thought and input from a few readers. I hope this chapter was good, please tell me the good, bad, and any suggestions to improve my writing and this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash woke up the next morning, with a grin on his face. This was the day where his life would really start to become different. He was about to get ready for the closing ceremonies of the Indigo League, where he would be honored with all of the other participants, but Ash would of course be the most honored. Unfortunately, Ash had to give a speech, where he was going to announce several things and be the perfect child the league needs to represent the tournament. Ash started to get a little nervous thinking about that speech, because that's when he planned on announcing his decision. Quickly he shoved that thought into the back of his head, and proceeded to get ready to meet Dawn and Brock in the main lobby.

It was 8 am and Ash was making his was down the stairs, with Pikachu on his shoulder. He pushed open the double doors separating the stairs from the lobby, and immediately spotted Dawn and Brock waiting for him. He speed walked to the two friends, and all 3 of them left to head towards the main stadium. As the 3 humans and Pikachu were enjoying the beautiful weather on their walk, Brock brought up the dreaded question.

"So Ash, did you ever make up your mind?"

Ash could only sigh, because he knew this question was unavoidable.

"Yes Brock I have, and I will announce my decision when Mr. Goodshow makes me give my speech during the ceremony today."

Brock decided to not push the topic any further which made Ash happy. However, Dawn became concerned with what Ash said. What if this was the last day she would see him for years? How on earth would she survive without her childhood best friend and current crush for so long? The sadness and anxiety slowly crept onto her face, but it went unnoticed the whole time the 3 walked.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock have finally arrived to the gate, and this is where the three had to split up. Ash was led by security to the point where all competitors are, and Dawn took Brock and Pikachu to the seats for the crowd watching the ceremony. Ash waved goodbye to his friends, promising to hang out with them as soon as the ceremonies were done with. But after Ash went with the guards, emotion returned on Dawn's face. This time it did not go unnoticed, Brock saw the look in her eyes, but he didn't feel close enough with Dawn to discuss the matter. An awkward silence was surrounding the 2 tweens as they sat down, waiting to watch the events that would soon unfold.

The ceremony was magnificent. All 148 competitors were introduced one by one, while being escorted by a lovely women(or man for the female trainers) at their side. The order went from first to last, so as the list grew smaller, the tension in the stadium only increased. Finally the moment the crowd had been waiting for had arrived. The announcer took a breath, knowing he couldn't screw this one up.

"And last, but certainly not least, from Pallet Town here in Kanto please welcome Mr. Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd erupted as Ash walked out, it was their first chance to really show how much they believed in him and how much they respected everything he had accomplished throughout the tournament. Ash could not contain the excitement he felt from the crowd's cheers, and a smile broke out on his face. He was escorted all the way to the center of the stadium, where a platform was located with the top 10 trainers on it spread out from left to right. The biggest spot, dead center on that platform, belonged to Ash. As he finally sat down, the cheers died down, and Mr. Goodshow stepped up to the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming out on this lovely morning to watch the Indigo League officially conclude. I would like to congratulate all of our participants for their success in our tournament, and the Indigo League wishes all of our trainers the best of luck in the future. Crowd, could you please assist me in giving one last round of applause for the trainers?"

The crowd complied, and a large combination of cheers and applause rung throughout the stadium. President Goodshow allowed the applause to die out before continuing.

"As you all know, there can only be one winner, and this year our champion was Ash Ketchum. This young man, in his first league, took the title with force. His team, while very small compared to past winners, had the power to match anyone in this field. What truly makes Ash special is how well he commands a battle. It was a treat to watch this young man decipher every trick and strategy that was thrown at him, only to unravel it and use it to his advantage. Now please welcome to the microphone, Ash Ketchum."

The crowd roared just as loud as before, as the young man and the elderly official shook hands, before Ash took his place at the microphone.

"Thank you everyone for coming out today, it means a lot to me and everyone else. I would like to take this opportunity to thank Mr. Goodshow and the entire Pokemon League for hosting this tournament. My championship would not be possible without them. I would also like to thank the fans who came out and supported me, and everyone else during these battles. Having a crowd makes battling so much more fun, so thank you. Finally, I would like to thank Dawn Berlitz, Brock Stone, Delia Ketchum, Gary Oak, and Samuel Oak. These 5 people have been the most supportive in my life, and I would not be the person or trainer I currently am without their support and guidance."

Ash could've sworn he heard Dawn and Brock specifically when the crowd broke into cheers again, but this wasn't the time to daydream, he had a very important point to deliver.

"It is also at this time that I would like to announce that I will be taking the Elite 4 challenge, in an order that will be decided within a week. After that, I hope to enter the Hoenn League and become as successful there as I had become in this league. That's all I have to say, thank you all again for your support!"

*Well it's official, Ash turned down Lance's offer. If anyone wants to know why, feel free to PM me and I will explain my decision. As for the Elite 4 challenge, I am still deciding the order, so if anyone has an order they would like to see Ash go against, or a particular person Ash should lose again, also PM me. Remember reviews are what make me update faster and I always appreciate them


	6. Chapter 6

Lance couldn't believe what he just heard. He was sitting in a club suite in the stadium, with his Elite 4 joining him, and he was sipping on a cocktail while thinking of how to celebrate when Ash had announced his decision to come train with him. There was only one problem, Ash stated that he planned on taking the Elite 4 challenge in a week. Lance spit out his cocktail in fury, and instantly turned to his 4 companions.

"What the hell happened! You were all there at the dinner, you all know what I said! How on earth does someone decline the opportunity to train with a regional champion?! Did one of you say something? Damnit I want answers!"

Will, Lorelei, Bruno, and Agatha all looked at each other, not positive about how to handle the current situation. After Lance proceeded to slam his fist on the table again and again, the psychic specialist spoke up.

"We haven't spoke to him since the dinner, honestly we just kind of assumed he would be going with you. You said it best, what kid would turn down the chance to train with a champion? I guess all we can do now is just wait to see what order Ash chooses, and we'll be able to knock some sense into him."

Lance stared at Will intently for a solid minute, than gave in. His answer made sense, there was no reason to get upset. Lance strolled over to the window and silently contemplated how he wished Ash had chosen to train with him.

The rest of the closing ceremonies went smoothly, and Ash and Pikachu were taking a walk. The two close friends haven't had a moment alone in the past few days, so after the ceremonies, Ash told Dawn and Brock he was going on a walk and they didn't complain. They both knew how much pressure Ash was under, so a little alone time with his faithful starter only seemed fair.

"Ya know pal, I honestly can't wait for next week. Look how far we've come compared to the day we left Pallet together. We've been through highs, lows, and everything in between. I know our team is small, and I'm close to everyone, but without you Pikachu none of this would be possible."

Pikachu cooed at his master's kind words, but shook off the affection and began flexing on Ash's shoulder, but as the two pals were laughing and having a good time, a rustle in the nearby trees could be heard. Ash instantly spotted the cause of the sound, and he was very pleased to say the least.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!"

*Short Chapter, I know I'm sorry. I really struggled with how to seperate the time period from the announcment and the first Elite 4 battle, and I wanted Ash to catch a new pokemon or two before he battled the Elite 4. If anyone has a suggestion for the Pokemon Ash is about to catch, feel free to PM me!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Ash was sitting in a local diner with President Goodshow. He was still energetic after he caught his newest Pokemon last night, because he knew it would be a secret to everyone. It was a cool morning and the two were enjoying a delicious breakfast on a gorgeous Sunday. Ash was still very excited about the new pokemon he caught the night before while walking around the outdoor space Indigo Plateu had to offer. The closing ceremonies were the day before and after Ash had made his announcement, Charles knew he had to organize these matches as quickly as possible._

_"So Ash, I would really like to organize these battles. Today is Sunday, and I was hoping that by Wednesday Morning, you would have your first fight. If you won Wednesday, there would be a day for rest before the next battle. So if you won all four matches it would be Wednesday, Friday, Sunday, and Tuesday before we scheduled the championship fight. Like I said before, all of these battles will be 6-on-6, but you can battle in whatever order you please."_

_Ash carefully listened to the older man's words, and sat in silence for a second. After another bite of his eggs, Ash had an answer._

_"Mr. Goodshow, If it is okay with you I would like to change up the battles rules by just a little bit. I would like to battle Bruno first in a 2-on-2 battle, than Agatha in a 3-on-3, than Lorelei third in a 4-on-4, and lastly Will in a 5-on-5. Than if I am fortunate enough to win all 4 of those matches, the championship against Lance would be a 6-on-6 full battle. I know this is an odd request, but I only have 9 Pokemon on my team, by doing a full 6-on-6 each battle, it would be too much for many of my pokemon. However, if you insist on a 6-on-6 each round, my team and I will battle to the best of our abilities."_

_Mr Goodshow seemed flustered at the request. He had dealt with Elite 4 challenges before, but this was the most complex request he had ever been asked to work with. An extra pokemon after each battle, while still under the typical standards for the Elite 4 challenge seemed absurd, but Goodshow could see Ash's reasoning. Did he like Ash? Yes. Did he think it would be fair to his prized fighters in the Elite Four? Eh, maybe. But something in his head was telling him to listen to Ash, because the battle would be unforgettable. Maybe he would be put on the hot seat in the media, but in this moment in time the President did not care._

_"Alright Ash, Tuesday, 8 am you have your battle against Bruno in the main stadium. All of your matches will be held there. If you have any more questions feel free to contact me, you know how to reach me."_

_Ash said his thanks for Goodshow's actions, and the two parted ways after finishing their meal. Ash spent the rest of Sunday and Monday training for his first fight. He was feeling good, and so were his pokemon. Tuesday was his day to rest and get focused for the main challenge that lied ahead. _

It was now Wednesday morning, and Ash was walking with Dawn towards the main stadium, with Pikachu on his shoulder. However Brock was feeling ill, and despite how bad he wanted to support Ash, his body made him stay at home. Meanwhile, Dawn and Ash were making small conversation.

"How are you feeling Ash? I mean you must be kind of nervous considering this is like the biggest deal in the past decade! Like you're a rookie and you're challenging the Elite 4. It's pretty important."

Ash just shrugged, not phased by anything Dawn said/

"Dawn trust me I'm a little nervous, but I'm not gonna be nervous once I get on the battlefield. I always have pre-battle nerves, but once I step on the field all my nervousness and worries just disappear. These battles are gonna require me to do the same thing as against anyone else: knock out their pokemon before they knock out mine. I just feel kind of at home when I get on the field, and things won't change today."

Dawn seemed surprised by how laidback Ash seemed, she knew he enjoyed battling, but never knew how calm he was about it. The two were nearing the entrance when Dawn brought up a new topic.

"Ash, I'm really glad you decided to stay here. You mean a lot to me and...and I'm not sure what I would have done without you by my side. Good luck today!"

With that, Dawn kissed him on the cheek once more before running to the spectator's gate, while leaving Ash blushing and confused in front of security hired to escort him to the field. The guards let Ash stay in his trance for a second, but after a couple moments, one guard coughed causing Ash to take his hand off his face and snap out of his confused state. The guards than led Ash to his locker room, leaving him in silence to prepare for a few minutes before the battle started. Ash opened his bag, got out two pokeballs, and than locked his stuff in a locker. He than looked at Pikachu, who clearly was very excited to battle.

"I'm sorry pal, but I have 2 pokemon in mind for this battle, but you're not one of them. I promise that after we win today, you'll be involved in my next one. But for today, I would love to have you with me to support."

Pikachu seemed a little upset at first, but quickly wiped any signs of disappointment off his face, and replied with a happy "Pika!" combined with a thumbs up. After Pikachu and Ash's little talk, a guard came in to lead Ash out to the battlefield. Ash was directed towards a tunnel, and waited for the announcer to call his name.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first battle of Ash Ketchum's Elite Four challenge. Today's battle will be 2-on-2 between Bruno and Ash. Allow me to call out the ferocious fighting-type master, Bruno!"

The crowd cheered as the man came out from his entrance, who was clearly pumped for his match. He took his side and seemed to stare directly at Ash, who was concealed in the darkness, while flexing his muscles. Ash wasn't intimidated.

"Now please welcome our challenger, Mr. Ash Ketchum, boy wonder!"

Ash walked out of the tunnel and seemed to enter a whole different world. The light almost overwhelmed him and the crowd erupted as he took his side of the field. As Ash took his battling stance, the ref took his place on the podium.

"This will be a 2-on-2 battle between Brune of the Elite 4 and Ash from Pallet Town. Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon. Once both pokemon on either side are unable to battle, the match will be over. If both trainers are ready, please select your first pokemon!"

Both Bruno and Ash enlarged a pokeball and threw it at the same time. On Ash's side came a large orange dog that growled once it took the field. Arcanine was Ash's 3rd pokemon, received from a Growlithe, and he was very loyal to his master. On Bruno's side came a tall human-like pokemon that wore boxing gloves. Hitmonchan was believed to have the fastest fists in all of Kanto. After a few cuts at the air, Hitmonchan took his stance. Bruno made the first move.

"Mach Punch let's go!"

"Arcanine dodge with Extremespeed"

Hitmonchan jumped towards the Legendary Pokemon with a quick punch, but Arcanine swiftly jumped out of the way.

"Good Arcanine, Flamethrower!"

Arcanine was very close to Hitmonchan, and it wasn't possible for the humanoid pokemon to dodge. The flames engulfed Hitmonchan, but he wasn't done yet.

"Arcanine keep up the pressure with Fire Fang!"

"Duck and use ThunderPunch!"

A fiery mouth from Arcanine attempted to clamp down on Hitmonchan, but he ducked, before launching an electrical fist into the dog's stomach. Arcanine yelped in pain, and each pokemon jumped back to their respective corners, but Ash's worst fear came true. Static electricity flickered around Arcanine's body!

"Arcanine return!"

"What's wrong Ash, can't handle the pressure?"

Bruno's taunt really got Ash going, and he knew his next pokemon had to take Hitmonchan out.

"Fearow let's go! Start things off with Air Cutter and follow up with Aerial Ace!"

Fearow flapped his wings, and proceeded to launch powerful bursts of air before backflipping into his Aerial Ace Attack. Bruno called out a protect, but Hitmonchan could only save himself against the Air Cutter. The Aerial Ace landed straight in the boxer's chest, and drove him back.

"Fearow one more Aerial Ace!"

"Oh no you don't! Rock Tomb, followed by Thunder Punch!"

Ash tried calling off his attack, knowing 2 back to back super effective might end his chances of winning. Fearow dove towards the ground hoping to score a victory. Hitmonchan drove his fist into the ground, summoning rocks that clipped Fearow's wings as he descended, causing him to plummet. Hitmonchan didn't let up by slamming a thunderous fist into Fearow's back before jumping back.

As Fearow lay there on the ground, Ash knew things were going downhill fast. If Fearow didn't get up, the match would be as good as over. Arcanine needed more time to heal, and Ash did his best to support Fearow.

"Fearow, please get up, I know you can do it!"

Fearow looked back at his master and noticed the urgency in his face. Using what strength he had left, Fearow arose. The battle was back on.

*Ash finally faces the Elite Four! However, will he be able to pull it out? Or will he regret not going with Lance. The first big pearlshipping moment will be in the next chapter as well. Remember, R&R, and PM for any questions or comments. Thank you!*


	8. Chapter 8

"Fearow, we've been through so much, I know you can keep going!"

Ash's flying-type was on the ground in pain, after taking two super-effective attacks in a row. While Ash was clearly concerned about his pokemon, Bruno stood on the other side of the field with a confident smirk. His Hitmonchan was near fainting after taking multiple hits from Arcanine and Fearow, but Bruno was oblivious to this.

"Ash, just call it quits, you have no chance of winning! You have a paralyzed dog and a beaten bird, while my fierce fighters are in great condition! Just call that stupid bird back and take the loss like a man."

Fearow heard the older man's words, and became very angry. With a push of his wings, Fearow made his way back to Ash's side. What happened next was incredible.

With a cry of pure fury, Fearow took to the sky, and dove down with a blue heat surrounding him. The move was too fast for Bruno to attempt a counter, and Fearow collided with Hitmonchan. A cloud of dirt and debris rose, and Fearow flew out of it towards Ash, but he was still clearly in pain. Bruno was confused, where did his prized boxer go?

The dirt cleared, and Hitmonchan was driven in the ground, swirls in its eyes. It was an easy call for the referee to make.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle, Fearow is the winner!"

As Bruno recalled Hitmonchan, Ash was amazed by what had just happened.

"Fearow, did you just learn Brave Bird to defend me?" After Fearow nodded in response, Ash felt incredible. "That's amazing Fearow! Do you wanna stay in for one more fight?" Fearow answered by going straight back to his battle position in front of Ash, as he stared Bruno down. Ash's question was answered. However, Bruno wasn't letting up.

"I will give credit where credit is due, that was a very impressive attack by your Fearow. Don't get confident though, my next pokemon is one of my newer ones, and it will handle both of your pokemon with ease. Poliwrath let's go!"

The dual water/fighting type was released, and seemed even tougher than Hitmonchan. Ash knew he had to heal Fearow before attacking.

"If both trainers are ready, let the battle begin!"

"Fearow fly up and use Roost!

"Oh no you don't! Poliwrath use Bubblebeam!

Fearow took to the sky and attempted to heal itself, but it only got a small amount of health back before being distracted by an unwanted shower from Poliwrath. Ash was getting frustrated.

"You wanna play that way? Fine, Fearow use Air Cutter back-to-back to hit him, than Roost!"

Fearow crossed its wings twice and sent blasts of energy towards his opponent, before regaining some more health. Ash's plan had worked, Poliwrath took damage from the attacks, and now Fearow was looking much better. Now Bruno was the one getting frustrated.

"Poliwrath don't take that! Get in close and use Brick Break!"

"Fearow dodge with Aerial Ace and follow up with Brave Bird!"

Poliwrath charged with a glowing fist, but as he was about to strike the bird, Fearow disappeared. Poliwrath looked around, but couldn't spot his opponent. A cry from his trainer caused Poliwrath to look up, but however, it was too late. Fearow came spiraling in from above, coated in the fiery blue energy, and smashed Poliwrath to the ground. Fearow flew up, sparks showing up around its body due to the recoil. Poliwrath struggled to get up.

"There ya go Poliwrath! Hydro Pump let's do it!"

"Fearow, dodge right, and end this with an Aerial Ace!"

Poliwrath unleashed a torrent of water from its mouth, but Fearow disappeared just like before, and reappeared at Poliwrath's side. The Aerial Ace landed, and knocked Poliwrath across the field. Bruno begged Poliwrath to get up, but to no avail.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle, Fearow is the winner! Therefore the victor of the match is Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd was going nuts, the boy-wonder's amazing journey would continue to another fight. The announcer was screaming just to be heard over the crowd.

"An unorthodox format for a battle, but nonetheless, Ash Ketchum's Fearow made a miraculous comeback to knock off Bruno in the first match in this Elite Four Challenge! The story will continue folks, come back out and support the great Ash on Friday is his next battle!"

Meanwhile, as the crowd and announcer were going beserk, Bruno and Ash made their way to the middle of the field to shake hands.

"Well Ash, I gotta admit, even though I don't agree with this battle format I deserved to lose today. I was arrogant and didn't give you the respect you earned. I wish you the best of luck in the future."

"Thank you Bruno, I appreciate your apology. Thank you again for a great battle."

The two trainers grasped hands, gave a firm shake, and parted ways. Ash had a press conference to get to.

As Ash exited his locker room, he was blindsided by a powerful hug by Dawn. The two hit the floor, with Dawn on top of Ash. The two blushed once they realized what position they were in. They hurriedly stood back up and Dawn broke the awkwardness of the moment.

"Ash, that was amazing! Fearow and Arcanine were great!"

"Thank you Dawn, it means a lot that you came out and supported me."

Dawn knew this was a perfect chance to get Ash to spend some time with her tonight, and she needed to talk to him.

"Um, Ash, do you maybe wanna hang out tonight? Just us two? I really wanna take a break from pokemon if that's okay with you." She was hitting herself on the inside, she thought her question was stupid.

"Sure Dawn! After my press conference, we can go do something!"

Dawn was thrilled, but she had to keep it contained. All she could do was give Ash a hug.

"Sounds perfect! Just meet me at the Pokemon Center whenever you're done here, I gotta get ready! See you soon."

Dawn left Ash, but not before leaving him another peck on the cheek, which once again caused Ash to get very confused. He looked to Pikachu for an answer, but his electric buddy was just as clueless.

"Alright, let's go Pikachu! I need to text Brock real quick!"

Ash whipped out his phone and texted Brock. "I don't know if you saw, but I won!" After he sent his message, Ash made his way to the main room within the stadium, where a press conference was being held. At the table was Mr. Goodshow, Bruno and Ash's next opponent Agatha. Ash took his spot at the table, and the hands went up. Once again Mr. Goodshow took control over the reporters. He first chose a middle aged woman in the third row.

"Jordan Meyers from The Hoenn Headline. This question is for Ash. Ever since your announcement to visit Hoenn next, your popularity has risen in the region. People were paying good money to watch this battle today on their tv's. How does it feel to be well-known and respected outside of Kanto?"

"It's crazy how much attention I'm getting since I won. I really enjoy battling, and it make me feel good that people like the way I battle and want me to succeed. Hoenn and Kanto both are great regions, and to have their support and respect is amazing."

The reporter was satisfied with Ash's answer and sat back down. The next reporter chosen was a young woman, whom Ash found very pretty.

"Julie Jones from Channel 4 in Pewter City. I have a question for Bruno. In your previous battles over the years, you kept rather calm. What happened today that caused the bitterness towards Ash?"

Bruno winced at the question, clearly uncomfortable about the topic.

"Well, I was a little upset that we could only battle 2 pokemon. After seeing Ash rise through the ranks as a trainer, I was hoping we would have a full battle. This is not an acceptable excuse for my actions. An apology is due towards Ash and the Pokemon League for my actions.

The answer was sufficient, and the press conference continued. Most of the questions were directed towards Ash, as expected. The time flew by, and Goodshow chose his final reporter, who was a young male.

"Carlos Garcia from Fire Central in Cinnabar. Agatha, based upon Ash's win today, how do you plan on combating him in your battle?

"Excellent question Mr. Garcia. I have kept my eye on Ash throughout the tournament, and even though he has such a small team, it's hard to strategize against him. He is an expert when it comes to adjusting mid-battle. I have a couple tricks up my sleeve, but I'm sure Ash and I will have a great battle."

After that question, Mr. Goodshow spoke.

"I'm afraid we're out of time now, thank you all for coming!"

The reporters were dismissed, and the trainers were led out by security. Ash checked his phone to see if Brock replied, and sure enough he did. "Congrats Ash! Swing by my room and we can talk about it!" Ash sent a quick text back "Sorry dude I can't tonight, Dawn wants to hang out. She said something about spending some time alone.

Ash barely had put his phone away when he felt it vibrate again. "We need to talk, this is important." When Brock said that, Ash knew things had gotten serious. He and Pikachu made their way back to the Pokemon center, curious about what Brock needed to tell him.

*So guys how did you like the battle? Fearow defends Ash's honor and knocks off Bruce. Dawn and Ash are about to hang out, but what is Brock gonna tell him? Will Dawn confess her feelings for Ash?Who will Ash use against Agatha? Will he reveal his new pokemon? PM me if you have any questions or comments. Remember to review! Happy holidays to everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

Do you guys realize I created an actual Chapter 8? Just wondering, it seems people are lost. P.S. I just created a poll that is on my profile, if you could check that out that would be great! P.P.S I delete my author's notes like 2 days after, so this won't be up long. Just wanted to let you guys know about the poll, and to PM me for any questions, and to keep reviewing. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Ash was walking into the Pokemon Center, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Dawn had texted him. "_Hey Ash, I'm going to be ready in 20 minutes is that okay?_" Ash smiled when he read the message, Dawn always felt the need to ask permission for stuff, even when she was in charge. He replied "_Yeah, that's fine, I have to go see Brock anyway. I wanna tell him about the battle, so I'll meet you in the lobby in 20 minutes!"_. Ash put his phone away, and made his way down the hall into Brock's room. He knocked and a very cheery, but sick Brock let him in.

"Hey Ash! Sorry I couldn't make your battle today, I wasn't feeling well. I saw it on television though, and Fearow was amazing! It's awesome that you beat Bruce, but the matches only get tougher from here on out."

Ash could only grin and rub the back of his neck nervously at what Brock had said.

"I know Brock, but I have a secret weapon that no one is aware of. I caught him the other day, and he's pretty dang strong. But enough about battling, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Brock ignored Ash's story about his new capture to change the topic.

"How dumb are you? Dawn wants to spend time with you. Alone. No one else. Just you and her. Do you have any clue what this means?" After Ash shook his head no, Brock went on. "It means that she likes you!"

"I know she likes me Brock, I like her too! We've been best friends for a long time!"

Brock sweatdropped and fell onto the floor in disbelief, but quickly jumped back up. This explanation was going to be harder than he expected. After going on and on about how amazing woman are, especially Nurse Joy, Brock finally dumbed it down enough for Ash to understand.

"Ash, it means that she _really_ likes you. Have you ever thought about getting into a relationship with Dawn? Because I think she might want to date you."

"Brock, that's so weird. She's my best friend, but I don't know how to deal with woman like you. I'm 10, a girlfriend isn't the biggest concern on my list."

"Ash, trust me, just see how things go tonight and we can talk tomorrow. Okay?"

Ash checked his phone, he had two minutes to go meet Dawn. He said goodbye to his older friend, and made his way back down the hallway. Ash always kept a promise, and he was almost positive Dawn would be waiting for him in the lobby. As he walked through the doors separating the rooms from the lobby, Ash spotted someone

Sure enough, Dawn was sitting in a chair right in the middle of the waiting area, reading the latest issue of Pokemon Weekly. Ash decided to go get her attention.

"Hey Dawn! Ready to go?"

Dawn looked up, spotted Ash, and put her magazine down. She walked over to Ash, obviously eager to go out. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a white tank top, and a light blue jacket zipped up. Even though Dawn was young like Ash at the time, and hadn't quite developed any womanly features yet, Ash thought she looked good. Something about the color blue on her just made Ash happy. Ash snapped out of his little trance once he heard Dawn say something.

"Hey Ash! I'm ready! I have the perfect place to go. Do you wanna go change really quick? You probably didn't have time to change after the press conference and going to see Brock!"

It was true, Ash was still in his battling clothes. He was wearing black pants, and a white t-shirt with a blue and gold vest over it. Like Dawn, Ash was still young, so he didn't have any special features. The two of them would develop in a couple of years.

"No it's fine, I'm comfortable in these clothes anyway. What did you have planned for us?"

Dawn was completely satisfied with Ash's answer. In fact, she was glad because she wanted to spend as much time with him tonight as she could.

"Awesome! I was thinking we could just go to the lake down the road, and just talk. I made some sandwiches in case we got hungry to!

Ash liked the idea, it was free to go to the lake, and he got free food out of it. What could be better? The two made their way to the lake, making small talk about the battle earlier in the day, and about how they wanted Brock to feel better. After a short time, the two arrived at their spot. Dawn set up the blanket right next to the lake, set the basket with the food down, and patted on a spot right next to the basket for Ash to sit by.

The first thing the two did was eat. Both of them were a little embarrassed by how much they ate( 3 sandwiches and a bag of chips each), but Ash had something else on his mind. However, he didn't say anything right away, because Dawn was talking. She was flashing back to when the two started their journey.

"It seems like yesterday that I started with Bulbasaur, Gary got Squirtle, and you got Pikachu. Gary went with whats-her-name and we went together. All four of us got to the Indigo League. Gary lost in the first round, and whats-her-name lost in the semifinals. I lost in the quarterfinals, and you won it all. Me and you both have small teams, but we already accomplished some great things. It will be amazing to see what will happen once you're done with the Elite Four."

Ash took a second to comprehend what Dawn was saying, but it ended up hitting a sensitive spot. They had done great things in their first year, and whether Ash became champion or not, things would certainly be amazing the rest of the journey.

"I know Dawn, it's been crazy."

Dawn nervously bit her lip.

"Ash, there's something I need to tell you. I.."

Before Dawn could finish, a female voice called out "Ash!" Both Ash and Dawn turned to see who yelled, and Dawn couldn't be more upset. All Dawn could ask herself was, why did Ash's old crush have to come back now?

*MY POLL IS STILL UP! Keep voting, the old crush will be revealed in the next chapter. The poll will be closed, and the next chapter will be posted in exactly one week, so go vote! Currently Serena is winning, and that's the only information I'm spilling. Remember, read and review! PM me for any questions or specific comments. Thank you!*


	11. Chapter 11

_Dawn nervously bit her lip._

_"Ash, there's something I need to tell you. I.."_

_Before Dawn could finish, a female voice called out "Ash!" Both Ash and Dawn turned to see who yelled, and Dawn couldn't be more upset. All Dawn could ask herself was, why did Ash's old crush have to come back now?_

Coming towards Ash and Dawn was their childhood friend (or rival in Dawn's case) Serena. The honey-haired, blue-eyed girl was coming towards the two, smile printed on her face. It took all of Dawn's strength to keep her cool as the fellow Pallet Town trainer approached. As Serena came closer, it was obvious she clearly was interested in a conversation with Ash, but Dawn was not about to let her ruin her special moment.

"Ash and Dawn what a surprise to see you here! How have you two been? I haven't talked to you guys since l got knocked out of the tournament! Oh and by the way Ash, congrats on winning the conference! It's really cool that you're doing the Elite Four challenge! How's that going? I'm probably annoying both of you right now, but it's just been a while!"

Dawn could only grit her teeth; Serena was always good at feigning interest in anything Ash did, and Ash was usually too naive to notice her interest in him. But before Dawn could accuse her of anything, Ash replied to Serena.

"I've been good Serena thanks for asking. Congratulations on your finish as well in the tournament, top 8 is really good for your first year!. I just got lucky winning it all."

"Oh nonsense Ash, you were amazing!"

Ash just grinned, he always enjoyed being around Serena complimented him.

"I guess so! But anyways, the Elite Four challenge is good so far, I just beat Bruce today. My next battle is 2 days, so I'm just spending a little bit of time with Dawn before the training takes over. I'm excited though, I hope I get the chance to battle Lance!"

Serena just flashed a trademark smile, clearly an attempt to encourage Ash, but before she could say anything else, Dawn stepped in.

"I'm just glad I'm the one who's been with him this whole time. Ever since we left Pallet Town he's been training as hard as he can. If anyone deserves this opportunity, it's him. It's just a shame _some people _haven't been with him as long as I have, it's been a blast!"

If looks could kill, Dawn would have been dead after what she said. Serena shot her a malicious glare. It was clear that Dawn's words had been directed at Serena, and she did not appreciate that at all.

"Well Dawn, I can see you're just as friendly as you always are. You're right, it's a shame I didn't leave Pallet Town with Ash. However, not everyone is as attached to him as you are. I think my welcome has been worn out, it was great seeing you Ash! You have my Pokenav number, call me sometime and we can get lunch or something! I'll see you guys later!"

Dawn was standing there with her face red as a tomato, caused by a mixture of anger and embarrassment from what Serena has said. Serena began walking, but after a couple of steps she turned around and shot a playful wink towards Ash, further infuriating Dawn. As Dawn stood there with a red face and clenched fists, Ash looked at her to say something.

"Dawn, why do you always get so bitter around Serena? She's one of my friends and it just doesn't make sense why you always get an attitude with her, when she hasn't done anything to you."

Dawn only sighed. This was going to be the night where everything spilled out.

"Ash, me and Serena have always been rivals over the same thing. You."

Ash got a very dumbfounded expression on his face. Why would his two best friends be rivals because of him?

"What's that mean Dawn? If I did something wrong tell me, I really don't want to be the cause of problems between my friends."

"Ash, it's nothing you did. Me and Serena just share a common interest. You. We both have had a crush on you since we were young. We both think you're this amazing guy with a heart of gold, and it's just incredible being around you. I was the lucky one though. I won a battle before we left Professor Oak's lab against her. If I would've lost, Serena would have spent this whole time with you. Arceus must have been on my side that day, because he knows how much I care about you and admire you."

Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing. His two best friends have had crushes on him for years, and this is how he finds out? Because of a silly argument during the most important time of his life? Things were just getting weirder.

"Dawn, this is just getting crazier. So you and Serena battled for me? I'm not trying to ignore your feelings for me and what you said, I just am really curious about how all of this has happened, and I'm even more curious to hear about this battle!"

Dawn was a little upset that Ash wanted to hear about the battle before they could talk about her feelings, but she only giggled. Ash always got excited about battles.

"Alright I'll tell you, but only if you promise to listen to what I have to say about you after." After a quick nod of confirmation from Ash, Dawn went on. "It happened the day we all got our first pokemon."

_Gary, Ash, Dawn, and Serena were walking to Professor Oak's lab and ranch right outside of town. Gary was the oldest of the group by 3 weeks, followed by Ash, than Serena, and finally Dawn. All four of them were born in January. Even though Gary was the oldest and wanted to get his pokemon first, the parents and Professor Oak thought it would be a great idea for the four children to go to the lab together. That way, all of them had a chance to travel together if they desired._

_"I already know who I'm choosing, and I'm going first since all of you babies made me wait to get my starter!" Gary had been the needy one who always felt like he was entitled to everything, due to his grandfather's position. The fact his grandfather would be giving out the starter pokemon didn't help Gary's attitude problem that day either._

_"Oh can it Gary, we don't even know who's picking first. You shouldn't have your hopes too high in case of us takes whichever one you're thinking about!" Ash had always been the intelligent one, and Gary's biggest rival. The two always got along as kids, but they both strived to be the best at everything, putting an intense strain on their friendship during any form of competition. Without Ash in his life, Gary would go nuts due to his huge ego and drive to win._

_"Gosh Ash, you always know the right thing to say!" Serena always seemed to be on Ash's side for everything. Games, arguments, or anything that Ash was involved in, Serena always rooted for him. In her mind, Ash was perfect all-around. His looks, his caring for others, just everything about him made her smile. She was usually very quiet, but was not afraid to show her support for her crush._

_"Ash is right Gary, you need to take a chill pill!" Dawn was the youngest of the group, and Gary always picked on her for that. She didn't like Gary from day one. He was an egotistical jerk and a huge brat in her mind. Ash was a good guy, and Dawn loved that. Ash may not have been the best-looking or the best athlete, but his attitude and his compassion for others made Dawn take a strong interest. Her and Serena tended to not get along when it came to the topic of Ash since they had similar feelings, but that never deterred her from trying to be friends with Serena._

_The four continued to bicker about Gary's childish attitude about going first until they arrived at the lab's doorstep. Gary stepped up and banged on the door, as his lack of patience was showing. An elderly gentleman opened the door with a warm smile on his face._

_"Good morning kids, I assume you are all here to pick out your first pokemon, correct?"_

_The four childhood friends all nodded in excitement, so Professor Oak let them in. He led them to an open space in the lab, where a tray with four pokeballs was contained. Gary and Ash seemed incredibly lost, since there were only 3 starter pokemon, but Professor Oak figured he would see this kind of reaction._

_"You four have put me in a very peculiar situation. I have never had to give out four starters on the same day before during my career. What this means is that one of you will be given a different pokemon to start with."_

_Professor Oak proceeded to open all four pokeballs on the tray, revealing the choices. First came a blue turtle with a confident look in his eye. Second was a yellow mouse who was curious of his surroundings, but once he knew where he was, he got very friendly. Third was an orange lizard who seemed a little arrogant. Finally, a blue-green dinosaur like pokemon was released, and this one was the quietest of the group. The four kids stared at the group of pokemon in awe, because their journey was about to start, and the excitement was catching up._

_"Besides the conventional starters of Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur, I also am going to give one of you the electric-type Pikachu. Now since there are four of you, I already chose the order of who picks first. We shall go youngest to oldest."_

_Gary instantly began throwing a hissy fit, because that means he would go last._

_ "But Grandpa, I want to get to Cerulean City as soon as possible!"_

_Ash thought that was a stupid idea._

_"Gary, why the heck would you not start at Pewter City?"_

_"Because it's way too easy, it's basically a guaranteed win, and I want to be challenged."_

_Gary's grandfather was about to deliver a very good idea._

_"Ash and Gary's discussion just reminded me of something else I needed to tell you guys. I think it would be best if you four split up into two groups of two. This journey is a long one, and a partner will make it that much more enjoyable and safer. Since Gary and Ash seem to have their starting points figured out, you two ladies will have to pick who to go with. But that can be figured out in a minute, Dawn come up and pick your pokemon."_

_Dawn stepped forward, and closely examined each pokemon. Her mother was famous for her contest battles with her Squirtle, so the water-type was not going to work for her. She didn't want any added pressure. The Charmander was too cocky for her, personally Dawn thought that would be the perfect pokemon for Gary. Bulbasaur however, seemed like a good fit. He was quiet, but very friendly. The two hit it off instantly._

_"Excellent choice Dawn! Bulbasaur is a fine choice indeed. Serena, you're up now."_

_Serena knew her choice right away. She went over to Charmander and scooped him up, whispering words into his ear. It was something about winning, and Charmander was excited. The pair looked over at Dawn and her starter with an evil smirk plastered on their faces. _

_"Charmander is a good pokemon as well Serena. Now since neither of you picked Pikachu, I need to talk to the boys alone, so I can explain some things. Why don't you two go outside and talk, I'll be a few minutes."_

_Serena and Dawn went outside as the Professor asked. The second they got out of the lab, Serena turned to Dawn with pokeball in hand._

_"Battle me."_

_"Why?"_

_Serena facepalmed herself, clearly expecting Dawn to get her message._

_"Dawn, I know you like Ash. Just like I know you know I like him. Neither of us wants to go on with Gary. So we're going to battle, and the winner goes on with Ash. If you try to back down, I promise you I will ruin you."_

_"I'm not scared of you Serena, I accept your bet. Bulbasaur let's go!"_

_"Charmander time to battle!"_

_Bulbasaur was stomping at the ground eagerly to defend his trainer, while Charmander just stood there with his arms crossed, clearly assuming he had an easy win. _

_"Bulbasaur if he's just going to stand there let's make the first move, use Tackle!"_

_"Charmander step to the left and Scratch please."_

_Serena was very calm with her command, while Dawn was too excited. Bulbasuar blindly charged towards his opponent, who simply sidestepped the attack before delivering his own Scratch attack._

_"Bulbasaur hold it down with Vine Whip and fire off your Stun Spore, followed up by Razor Leaf!"_

_Charmander attempted to dodge, but he was pinned down by vines. A yellow cloud of spores soon covered him, paralyzing him. A barrage of sharp leaves kept hitting him for several seconds before Serena yelled out her counter._

_"Use Ember on yourself, than use Ember to burn the leaves and Bulbasaur!"_

_Charmander spit small fireballs onto himself, burning the spores to a crisp. He than sent stronger ones towards the grass-type, burning his attack and causing damage in the process. Bulbasaur yelped out in pain from being hit by the super-effective attack. Both pokemon were now panting. Charmander had been held-down and bombarded with a Razor Leaf attack, but Bulbasaur had just been hit by a super-effective ember. One last attack would end the battle on either side._

_"Charmander use Scratch!"_

_Dawn just smirked, and Serena instantly knew her mistake._

_"Thank you Serena, I was hoping you would make the same mistake I made earlier. Bulbasaur dodge that attack and then send him flying with Tackle!"_

_Bulbasaur followed his trainer's orders. A quick dodge and a powerful Tackle ended the battle, making Dawn the winner. Just as both trainers returned their pokemon, the two boys came out. _

_"Hey guys! So did you decide who's coming with who? Me and Pikachu wanna get going as soon as possible!"_

_A very cheery Dawn raised her hand, while a very dejected Serena walked over to Gary._

_"Awesome! Serena and Gary make sure to stay in touch, I'm sure we'll see you guys soon!"_

_With Ash's parting words, and Serena's venomous glare towards Dawn, the two pairs departed, starting their separate journeys. _

Ash had been keenly listening to the whole story, and was just blown away.

"So let me get this straight, you and Serena had a battle for me? And you won? I just feel terrible now. What does this all mean?"

Ash began walking away from Dawn, but she would not let that happen. She ran over to Ash, turned him around, and placed a very strong kiss on his lips.

"What this means Ash, is that I think you're amazing."

*ASH AND DAWN'S FIRST KISS. How did I do setting this chapter and the kiss up? Did the backstory confuse anyway? Please let me know in a PM or Review. Anyways, I have a new poll set up for which pokemon Ash gets, so please go vote! The next chapter will be posted once one pokemon wins with a minimum of 15 votes. (I have like 70 followers, even if only half of you guys voted 15 votes is easy.) Anyways remember review and vote! Thanks! Ps Serena won with a total of 7 votes, followed by a tie between May and Misty with 6 for anyone wondering!


	12. Chapter 12

_"So let me get this straight, you and Serena had a battle for me? And you won? I just feel terrible now. What does this all mean?"_

_Ash began walking away from Dawn, but she would not let that happen. She ran over to Ash, turned him around, and placed a very strong kiss on his lips._

_ "What this means Ash, is that I think you're amazing." _

Ash didn't even know how to react. He had a feeling that Dawn might have had some sort of interest for him since she wanted to spend some alone time together. He just sort of blew it off, because he thought he would be able to talk to her before anything happened. Ash thought Dawn had feelings for him because they had spent so much time together, not because he was anything special. While he was standing there, trying to process what had just happened, Dawn got worried.

"Ash? You've been staring into space for about 30 seconds now is everything okay?"

Once he heard Dawn's voice, he snapped back into reality. He couldn't handle what Dawn wanted. At least, he couldn't handle it right now.

"Yeah Dawn, it's fine. It's been a long day, and my battle is the day after tomorrow. Is it okay if we just go back to our rooms?"

"Sure Ash, that's fine. I'm getting kind of tired anyway."

Dawn was trying to feign enthusiasm, but she was doing a crummy job of hiding her dejected expression. She knew she might have just completely ruined their friendship, and she knew that the next time she could really talk to Ash would be in 2 days after his battle. All she could think of was how long these next two days would be.

The two trainers walked back to the Pokemon center, with an awkward silence draping over them the whole trek back. It was without question, the only time during their journey, that neither one of them had anything to say. Ash and Dawn got back to the center, and went straight to bed.

The next morning, Dawn had waken up, and decided to go see if Ash and Brock would want to join her for breakfast. She knocked on Brock's door first, and the older boy opened it while letting out a yawn, showing he was still a little drowsy. He tried to cover up his tiredness when he saw Dawn at the door.

"Hey Dawn, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you and Ash wanted to come down to the cafeteria with me so we can all get breakfast!"

"I'm hungry, so I'll tag along, but Ash is out training right now. He asked me a couple of hours ago if I would come along, he was mumbling stuff about last night and his battle tomorrow."

Dawn froze like she had just been hit with a Stun Spore when the thought of Ash and last night came up. Brock must not know what happened, or maybe he's just too tired to think at the moment. While Dawn was standing there running all of these Farfetch'd ideas through her mind, Brock interrupted her train of thought.

"What happened? Does the Meowth have your tongue? Let's go eat, an omelet sounds incredible right now!"

Dawn was grateful that Brock didn't start asking questions, and the two traveling companions made their way down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Dawn stacked her plate with some delicious looking pancakes with a side of scrambled eggs. Brock's plate had some bacon, a scrumptious omelet, and some fruit. The two began their meal, exchanging in small talk, when out of nowhere a very tired Ash walked in.

With Pikachu aboard his shoulder, Ash had walked in the cafeteria dripping in sweat. It looked like he had just jumped in a pool by how drenched he was. Nevertheless, he had his friendly attitude as he approached his companions.

"Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't join you, I was working with Persian and our new friend on some new moves for the battle tomorrow! I just have a good feeling about this!"

Dawn and Brock only smiled, because they always enjoyed being around Ash. His never-ending positivity and drive to get better was admirable. Before things got awkward due to the stupid smiles on their faces, Brock broke the ice.

"So Ash, are you finally going to tell us who this new member is?

"Nope, not yet, he's very close to evolving, so I want him to be even more of a surprise! If you guys don't mind, would you mind keeping me company while I go get something to eat?" Dawn and Brock obliged, and it was almost in the blink of an eye that Ash had come back with a mountain of food. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast all stacked upon several plates. It was always amazing how much Ash could eat.

The three friends held conversation while Ash devoured his food. Most of it was trying to get Ash to talk about his strategy for his battle, or revealing his new catch, but Ash didn't budge on the matter. He was trying to avoid, in his words, "bad luck." After a few more minutes of small talk, Ash decided to go train some more, while Dawn and Brock went into town. Both of them wanted to see all of the street shops the Plateau was getting due to all of the tourists.

Dawn and Brock were enjoying themselves, but Dawn was being strange. She wasn't interested in any of the shopping, nor was she talking very much. Even though Brock wasn't as close to Dawn as Ash was, they were good enough friends for Brock to understand when something was wrong.

"Alright Dawn, talk to me. What is going on with you? Ever since we left breakfest you've been in some weird mood and I don't like it."

Dawn raised an eyebrow, because she didn't expect Brock to be asking her if she was okay. In fact, she took it a little too personally that Brock just assumed something was wrong.

"Everything's just dandy Brock."

"Don't lie to me Dawn. Did something happen last night?"

She cringed at the idea of talking about the events that had occurred yesterday night. She was a little embarrased, and she really didn't want to confess to Brock. She sighed, because she knew Brock wanted to help, but it wasn't the time to ask for help.

"Yes, but I really don't want to talk about it right now. I promise I'll tell you in a few days though, deal?"

Brock nodded his head in agreement and Dawn internally sighed, glad that she could push off this unwanted talk at the current moment. The two finished up their day by touring around town, looking at the side shops and trying new things. They made their way back to the Pokemon center around 8 pm. Even though that was still pretty early, the two shoppers and Ash, who had just gotten back from training as they walked in were all exhausted.

The three went to bed, and all three had the same idea on their mind.

How would Ash do in his battle tomorrow?

*Sorry about the long wait everyone! I was out of town and battling a nasty virus the past 2 weeks. Just a couple of things. Next chapter Ash will be facing his second opponent in the Elite Four challenge! I still want everyone to vote on my poll on my profile, I was disappointed only 9 of you did. I'm still hoping one of my choices can get to 10 votes before making an appearance! So vote now, because I need the winner for the next battle! Remember, read and review as always!


	13. Chapter 13

kThe day had finally come, it was time for Ash's battle against Agatha. Friday morning was no different than any other, as Ash woke up and got breakfast with Dawn and Brock. After a traditional nine plate breakfast full of pancakes and bacon, the three walked over to the main stadium. Once they arrived to the security gate, Ash was escorted to his locker room, while Dawn and Brock were led to their front row seats. Being best friends of a Pokemon prodigy had its perks.

Ash sat in his locker room, just stroking his fingers through Pikachu's fur. He didn't know why he was acting so weird, he thought Agatha would be the easiest win. He had friends like Persian and Metang that could combat her ghost types. His pokemon were strong. The more he thought about who he brought about for this battle, the calmer he got. But there was still this feeling of pure confusion and sadness twirling around in his stomach. Maybe it wasn't the battle that was making him feel this way. Pikachu could sense his trainer's unease, and looked up in concern. Ash just sighed and forced a smile on his face, while scratching behind Pikachu's ear.

"I'm fine buddy, just thinking about things. Ever since Dawn confessed her feelings, I keep getting this weird feeling in my stomach. I just can't figure out how to feel about what she told me. I guess I will just need to talk to her again soon about everything, maybe that'll help me feel better."

Before Ash could keep thinking out loud, a burly man opened the door, calling Ash to the battlefield. Ash stood up, Pikachu on his shoulder and pokeballs on his belt, and walked to meet his opponent. He made his way out of the locker room, and right towards the staircase leading to the battlefield. As he got closer and closer to the field, the light got brighter and the people got louder. He finally broke out of the dark staircase and was standing across the field from Elite Four member Agatha, who wore a straight-faced expression.

The referee made his way to the podium, and it took a very long minute for the crowd to settle down.

"This is a 3-on-3 battle between Elite Four Agatha and the challenger Ash Ketchum. Substitutions are allowed for the challenger, but not for the Elite Four. This battle will be over once all members of one team are unable to battle. Agatha will choose first, let the battle begin!"

Agatha grabbed a pokeball from her waist, but before she released it she had words for Ash.

"I must say Ash, I am impressed. I thought Bruce would have won easily against you, but I was wrong. You certainly are gifted, but just know I have no intent of letting you win. Allow me to start with one of my oldest friends, Gengar let's go!"

The sinister ghost-type materialized from the pokeball, and Ash shuddered just a bit. Ghost-types never were his thing, and Gengar was one of the creepiest. It stood like a human, and a large-toothed grin was plastered on its face. No matter how many times you hit it, the grin rarely went away. However, Ash may not have liked it, but Gengar had to be respected because of its ability to hide in the shadows and the power it possessed. He took a second to decide his choice.

"Persian, I choose you!"

The Classy Cat pokemon formed, and it snarled at its opponent. Persian was a vicious fighter, due to its competitiveness. Ever since Ash caught it as a Meowth, it hated losing. Ash could never figure out why, but Persian had turned into one of his most reliable fighters. With a type advantage and the ability to use ghost-type moves, this was looking in Persian's favor.

"Gengar, let's start things off with a Poison Jab!"

"Persian, dodge that, and follow up with Shadow Claw!"

Gengar floated towards Persian at a high speed, with a dark purple hand, but Persian nimbly ducked, and countered with a ghostly claw into Gengar's stomach. As soon as Persian's attacked landed, Agatha just stood there with a smile on her face, which befuddled Ash.

"Persian, if she's just going to stand there, use rapid-fire Shadow Ball!"

Persian started forming and shooting off Shadow Balls at an abnormal rate, each of them striking Gengar. However, just when Gengar looked as it was about to faint from the nonstop super-effective hits, Agatha finally called out her command.

"Destiny Bond!"

Just as Persian fired off the final Shadow Ball and hit Gengar, the ghost passed out, but not without a departing gift. A pair of swirls made their way across the field towards Persian, and Ash could only grit his teeth, because Persian's fate was inevitable. The feline snarled as the swirls got closer, but once they hit, Persian was down for the count.

"Both Persian and Gengar are unable to battle, trainers please choose your next pokemon!"

Ash wasn't very happy with what Agatha had just pulled. But he couldn't think about that, he had to move on. He sent out his newly acquired Metang, while Agatha sent out her Arbok. Arbok wasn't a ghost type, but Ash was hoping she would send it out. Especially against Metang due to it's duel steel and psychic typing. It was the perfect opponent.

"Metang let's start things off with a Psychic attack!"

That was all it took, and Ash was surprised. He knew Metang was strong due to its recent evolution, but he didn't know how strong. But Metang shocked everyone in the stadium, as it levitated the snake-like pokemon and tossed it around like a rag doll. Arbok was thrown up, down, and every which way. Being held in a psychic lock and taking damage from the beatings from being tossed around was enough to knock Arbok down. Agatha didn't look surprised as she recalled Arbok, she figured Metang would win with relative ease due to its double advantage.

"Arbok is unable to battle, Metang is the winner! Agatha please select your final pokemon!"

Agatha was now the frustrated one, she had lost her most reliable battler in Gengar, and Arbok did absolutely no damage to Metang. Her last choice was going to be crucial.

"Golbat I need your help!"

Ash recalled Metang, and sent out his trustworthy starter Pikachu. Agatha gritted her teeth, as she understood how difficult winning would be.

"Golbat let's start things off with an Air Cutter" Her gameplan was to attack from a distance to make it harder for Pikachu's speed and electric attacks to affect her.

"Pikachu dodge that and use Double Team!"

As Pikachu clones popped up around the battlefield, Golbat's attack collided with one of the fake ones, causing dust to rise. Ash knew this was his chance to end it.

"Pikachu let's use Thunderbolt!

The clones all vanished, and the lone, real Pikachu jumped from the dust, releasing a convincing blast of electricity from the sacs on his cheeks. The pure power behind the attack was blinding, and once it was over. The crowd was in awe. Many had heard rumors about the boy-wonder, but after this performance it was clear that he deserved to be one of the best trainers around.

"Golbat is unable to battle, Pikachu wins! Agatha is out of usable pokemon, which means Ash Ketchum is the victor!"

Once more, the crowd went crazy as the two opponents made their way towards the center of the battlefield to shake hands. Agatha was smiling.

"I must say Ash, that your pokemon are the strongest I've faced from a challenger in a while. I wish you the best of luck in the future."

"Thank you Agatha, it was an honor to battle you."

The two trainers parted ways, but both would soon meet up at the required post-battle press conference. Ash was excited because of his win, but he was not ready to attend this press conference. He had other things to take care of.

*Hello Guys I am so sorry, I feel like you hate me. I apologize for the incredible late update, and I promise that will never happen again. But there it is! Another one bites the dust, and Ash moves on in his challenge. If you guys have any questions, comments, or suggestions please leave a review or shoot me a PM! Also I have a new poll up so check that out please"


End file.
